wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Gameshowguy2000/Gordon Ramsay--He is ''NOT'' a bully and his shows are ''NOT'' staged!
A lot of you who missed last season's Kitchen Nightmares finale featuring Amy's Baking Company from Scottsdale, Arizona; tuned in to see it repeated last night. And this will bring up the point of the title of the post in a minute. The restaurant, as I pointed out, is located in Scottsdale, Arizona. When Ramsay came in, he noticed that the place was clean and the kitchen was clean...so nothing needed to be changed about that. But the owners, Amy and Samy Bouglazo, treated him like crap. They fought him every step of the way. They didn't like the Yelp criticism, or his criticism, or even the Facebook and Twitter criticism (which continues to this day). The only thing he didn't criticize was the desserts in the dessert case. At dinner service that night, plenty of dishes were sent back as is the norm on the first night, and as such; Ramsay lashed out at them, but they didn't even care. Even a waitress, who questioned Amy and was fired for it, left in tears. The next day, Ramsay interviewed a couple of former staff employees who worked there saying they were treated like crap and had to do menial jobs, like washing the owner's car. He then went to the restaurant, where again, the owners fought him and continued to do so, non-stop. Finally, he had had enough; and he decided, for the first time in the history of the show, he decided to walk out and not make any changes. Next week, we start a brand new season of Kitchen Nightmares to see if they made any changes. Now for the purpose of this post. Most of us are huge fans of Ramsay, whether we watch his instructional shows on YouTube, the competition shows such as Hell's Kitchen, MasterChef, and MasterChef Junior or the documentary shows such as Kitchen Nightmares or Hotel Hell. And we've noticed him yell on all those shows. And you're thinking...."He's being a bully and his shows are staged!" Um...NO, HE'S NOT A BULLY AND HIS SHOWS ARE NOT STAGED. The reason he does this is to ensure that a person knows how to cook well, especially on the competitive shows. The majority of his yelling is on Hell's Kitchen as all the participants are restaurant workers themselves and the top prize at stake is a $250,000 salary and the head chef job at one of his restaurants. Hell's Kitchen is similar to the world-class restaurant world that he's in...you have lots of diners and you have to expect them to have world-class food. That's why those chefs are under a ton of pressure...they have to cook to his standards, from the challenges to the dinner services. He spots mistakes very easily, and they're not staged mistakes, either. He knows these mistakes like the back of his head, as he is a master at his craft. And if a team does so badly in a dinner service, he has no choice but to throw them out. And in certain cases, it can happen to both teams. On MasterChef and MasterChef Junior, he doesn't yell as much (and neither do his co-hosts Joe Bastianich and Graham Elliott) as the participants are home cooks. In the challenges and pressure/elimination tests, there's usually very little yelling as the participants aren't under as much pressure as on Hell's Kitchen. One of the particular challenges is a restaurant takeover where the participants get to work in the kitchen, and often there will be yelling as the three co-hosts are also expediters and they expect the food to come out right, just like on Hell's Kitchen (they are under pressure in this particular challenge, and a lot more than any other). Other than that, this post is (for a kitchen term) "Open for Business", or rather, commenting. Category:Blog posts